Humanos VS Zombies
by Aandy G
Summary: Ese día había sido algo difícil. Salió del pequeño local y comenzó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad. Después de caminar por varios minutos no encontró a nadie por ningún lugar. Confundida empezó a buscar con la mirada alguna señal de vida. Freno de golpe al divisar una figura. Llogro acercarse lo suficiente pudo ver como el hombre volteo. Dejando ver su aspecto..(Oportunidad)
1. Prólogo

**Hola... Espero que le guste**

 **COMENCEMOS**

 **Prólogo**

 **Humanos VS Zombies**

Suspiro por cuarta vez. Ese día había sido algo difícil, la buena noticia es que ya había terminado el día y podría ir a casa a descansar. Salió del pequeño local y comenzó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad. Miró el móvil , eran las 6 en punto de la noche. Levanto la cabeza y vio como el cielo estaba cubierto por las nubes, no era muy notable pero se lograba distinguir un poco. Después de caminar por varios minutos la castaña no encontró a nadie por ningún lugar. Confundida empezó a buscar con la mirada alguna señal de vida, pero nada. La ciudad estaba desierta.

Algo preocupada, comenzó a correr. Cada vez sentía como su corazón latía más y más fuerte. No sabía el porque o el como, pero estaba comenzando a asustarse. De pronto en su cabeza sólo podía pensar en su pequeña hermana. Le daba mala espina todo esto y eso era malo. Nunca se equivocaba.

Freno de golpe al divisar una figura, no se alcanzaba a distinguir pero podría jurar que era una persona. Al acercarse un poco más pudo ver que aquella figura le pertenecía aun hombre. Parecía algo herido, su ropa era un desastre y además que cojeaba del pie y se tomaba del brazo. La chica algo preocupada por aquel hombre, lo llamo varias veces pero parecía que no la escuchaba o sólo la ignoraba. Y cuando logro acercarse lo suficiente pudo ver como el hombre volteo a verla. Dejando a vista su aspecto...

 **Continuara...**

 **Se que tengo otras historias que hacer. Pero no puedo evitarlo, sólo se me viene a la cabeza. Había leído varios de estos tipos de Fics así que se me ocurrió hacer uno. No se si les guste. Pero si logre hacer que les llegara a interesar tal vez un poquito hagan saber Onegai. Sayonara, besos y abrazos a todos. Saludos.**

 **¿Comentarios?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones al final del capítulo .**

 **.**

 **Escena Anterior**

 _Y cuando logro acercarse lo suficiente pudo ver como el hombre volteaba a verla. Dejando a vista su aspecto..._

 **Capítulo 1**

Parecía mayor que ella. Sus ojos eran de un color olivo oscuro. La nariz recta, no muy grande ni muy pequeña, definiendo más su rostro. Tez morena y su cabello de un color ¿rosa?...No, parecía color salmón. Si era salmón. La rubia se dio una golpe mental volviendo a la realidad ¿cómo podía pensar en eso viendo la situación del hombre?. Estaba herido. Y ella no lo dejaría su suerte con esas heridas. Parecía como si un oso lo hubiera atacado. Lucy lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver en ellos la ira, el odio, la desesperación y el terror. Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de duda y curiosidad ¿porqué había terror en los olivos de hombre?. El hombre gruño a lo bajo y sin ningún previo aviso se tiro al suelo. Por suerte la chica alcanzo a detenerlo por el brazo evitando que se golpeara la cabeza. La verdad el hombre pesaba demasiado y él no cooperaba.

-Oye ¿estas bien?- Pregunto la rubia aun sosteniendo con dificultad al moreno, pero este ni siquiera tuvo la importancia de contestar. Frunció el ceño. Odiaba cuando no contestaban sus preguntas. Era descortés. Lo soltó del golpe haciendo-lo caer.

-¿Porqué cojones hiciste eso?- Pregunto molesto el moreno. Lucy se asusto un poco, tenía una voz grave, pero no al extremo. Pero eso no fue lo que la asusto, sino el tan repentino hablar del hombre, además de la ira y dureza de las palabras.

-Te lo mereces. ¿No sabías que es de mala educación no contestar cuando alguien de pregunta algo?- Aunque supiera que ese hombre pudiera hacerle lo que sean con su fuerza. Por que lo sabía y sus grandes brazos lo demostraban. No se dejaría intimidar.

-Tsk...Si yo no quiero contestar , no lo hago- Se levanto, pero con dificultad, por las heridas en todos su cuerpo. Mirando fijamente a la rubia.

-Pues...A mi no me gusta ese tipo de personas- Dijo la chica desafiante. El moreno, sonrió de lado con nostalgia. Ahora que la miraba bien. La chica que parecía bastante a ella.

-Y ¿quién te pregunto?- Reto el hombre de manera socarrona.

-No puedo creerlo. Después de quererte ayudar. Sabes mejor adiós- Dijo la chica siguiendo su camino enfrente de él. Estaba demasiado cabreada. Pero algo la detuvo. Una mano la había tomado de su brazo y la jalo hacía atrás.

-¿Estas loca?. ¿A dónde crees que vas?- Pregunto molesto el pelirosa. Lucy sólo volteo a verlo y se soltó de su agarre.

-A mi casa- Contesto cortante. Sabía que era un por alguna razón las palabras salieron de su boca. El hombre abrió los ojos y encontró preocupación en ellos. Lucy alzo las cejas. ¿Porqué la miraba de esa manera?

-No lo sabes- Susurro el pelirosa. Lucy se confundió aun más.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-No sabes...Olvida-lo. Te acompaño a tu casa- Decido el moreno aun volviendo a tomar el brazo de la chica. Pero esta volvió a soltarse. El pelirosa volteo a verla molesto.

-¿Cómo de que acompañarme? Apenas que acabo de conocer y tu ya quieres saber donde vivo- Exploto la rubia molesta. No llevaría a ese loco con ella.

-Créeme es mejor que te acompañe- La verdad no sabía el por que quería acompañarla. Si hubiera sido otra personas estaba seguro que la dejaría a su suerte. Pero con ella era distinto. Sentía como si tuviera la necesitad de protegerla. Claro, no se lo diría.

-No...- La chica volvió mirar de abajo arriba al hombre. Recordando las heridas. Suspiro derrotada, no tenía de otra- Esta bien. Pero sólo por que estas herido- Aclaro la rubia comenzando a caminar. Miro al hombre y pudo notar que le era difícil caminar en ese estado. Se acerco y le ayudo.

-¿Como te llamas?- Pregunto el pelirosa. Pero la rubia no contesto, ahora sabía lo que ella había sentido.- Perdón-

-¿He?- Pregunto desconcertada la chica.

-Perdón por haber sido un estúpido minutos atrás. Sólo estaba molesto y no pensé- Sus mejillas fueron adornadas por un carmesí leve. No era muy seguido que demostrara sus sentimientos o emociones. La chica sonrió con ternura. No es que haya visto el sonrojo de moreno, pero era tierno ver como echaba a la basura su orgullo para disculparse.

-Lucy... Me llamo Lucy- Dijo de repente la rubia. El pelirosa sonrió y miro a la chica. Era muy bonita. Tenía un hermoso rostro. Sus ojos eran de un color marrón con un pequeño toque de dorado. Su nariz era pequeña con una pequeña bolita en el centro. Sus finas facciones. Sus pequeños y delicados labios rosados.Y su cabello dorado.

-Luce ¿eh?. Soy Natsu- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La chica se quedo embobada unos segundos por aquella hermosa sonrisa que le brindaba el pelirosa . Volvió a la realidad.

-Es Lucy no Luce- Corrigió la rubia. No es que no le gustara. Por que le gustaba. Pero, por alguna razón lo hacía.

-Si como digas Luce- Bromeo el hombre. Hace mucho que no se sentía de esa manera. Desde que cumplió los 17, dejo de vivir con su padre. Y comenzó su propia vida. No tenía tiempo para salir con sus amigos o para tener novia. Después la conoció a la castaña y se enamoro profundamente de ella. Se volvieron novios y llevaban una feliz vida. La amaba. Pero... después sucedió todo esto. La sonrisa del pelirosa se borró y su mira se volvió fría- Vayamos rápido a tu casa- Se soltó del agarre de la rubia y comenzó a caminar sólo, pero aun con dificultad. La rubia iba a decir algo, pero pensó que era mejor quedarse callada. Guiando a el pelirosa.

-Llegamos- Anuncio la rubia sonriente. Pero aun algo confundida no se habían topado con nadie en el camino. Y todo lo que caminaron pudo ver como Natsu miraba a los alrededores buscando algo o alguien. También había tomado un tubo que encontró mientras caminaban.

-¿Vives con tus padres?- Pregunto Natsu viendo la casa buscando alguna señal de vida.

-Con mi madre y mi hermanita. Mi padre nos abandono cuando mi hermana nació- Relato la chica con una mirada triste.

-Mmmm... Lo siento- Se disculpo el pelirosa.

-No es tu culpa. Mi padre siempre fue un gran hombre de trabajos, pero fue una mierda de esposo y padre- Gruño la chica. Como deseaba que ese hombre pagara todo lo que hizo sufrir a su madre.- Bueno entremos- El moreno asintió

-Mamá. E llegado- Quito la llave de la cerradura, entrando a la casa. Todo estaba oscuro y no había ninguna señal de que alguien estuviera dentro. Natsu levanto el tubo que tenían en la mano. Lucy entro a la cocina y no encontró nada Comenzó a sentir un dolor en el escucho un ruido en una de las habitaciones- ¿Mama?- Pregunto acercado-se a donde provenía el ruido. Pudo escuchar mejor. Parecían sollozos de una niña. Lucy pronto entro a la habitación y encontró a su pequeña hermana llorando abrazando-se así misma. La rubia sin pensarlo fue a abrazarla para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Hermanita- Dijo la pequeña rubia abrazando a su hermana. Natsu al entrar a la habitación y ver aquella situación dejo que estuvieran solas. Comenzando a revisar toda la casa en busca de peligro. Y gracias a la buena suerte, no había nada.

-Michelle **(no se si así se escribe)** ¿Qué paso?¿Y mamá?- Pregunto la rubia mayor ya al haber tranquilizado a su hermanita.

-Mama..hip... ella...hip...s..hip..se fue... hip- Decía la pobre niña con hipo de tanto llorar.

-¿Mamá se fue?¿A dónde?-

-No se.. hip- La niña volvió a abrazar a su hermana. Lucy sólo pudo mirar a el pelirosa quien le devolvió la mirada. Ninguno de los dos sabía a que se refería con eso .

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holaaaa...¿ Les a gustado?. Si llego a interesarles hagan saber onegai. ¿Esperaban que era un Zombie el de el principio? Bueno lo bueno es que ya apareció Natsu... Pero ¿quién es esa castaña a la que Natsu se refería? . Espero y les haya gustado. Saludos a todos los que le dieron fav. o follow a esta pequeña historia. También me di cuenta al leer el prólogo me equivoque al escribir al principio dice " _Después de caminar por varios minutos la castaña no encontró a nadie por ningún lugar" _Perdón equivocación mía en vez de castaña era rubia osea Lucy. Espero no haberlos confundido. A también quiero aclarar otra cosa. **

**Lucy tiene 17 años y vive con su mama y su hermana en una casa e la ciudad. Su padre las abandono cuando Michelle nació y desde ese tiempo Lucy tuvo que madurar muy rápido para ayudar a su madre con los gastos. Por eso ella trabaja.**

 **Natsu tiene 21 años vivía en un departamento. Se fue de su casa a los 17 años para ir a estudiar y terminar su carrera.**

 **Bueno creo que eso es todo lo que quería decirles. Si tienen alguna duda que no aclare , avisen.**

 **Giuly DG: ARIGATOU POR DEJAR UN REVIEW. Me animas mucho a seguir. Te lo agradezco con todo el Kokoro. Besos y saludos.**


	3. Chapter 2

**.**

-Michelle, ¿porqué dices que mamá se fue?- Se coloco en el sofá junto con la pequeña. Después de que Lucy calmara a la niña, Michelle termino por quedarse dormida. En todo ese tiempo Natsu y Lucy no hablaron solo se miraban entre si por minutos y luego miraban a otro lugar.

-Porqué eso fue lo que sucedió- Respondió cohibida. Sus manos temblaban y su cuerpo estaba tenso. Natsu se sintió incomodo ante esa situación. Parecía como si la pequeña supiera lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Estaba escondiendo algo?.

-Pero ¿sabes porqué?- Pregunto mirando con preocupación a su hermana. Quería negar, pero tal vez su hermanita sabía algo de lo sucedido. Y parecía que Natsu también, los dos le estaban ocultando la verdad.

-Bueno...Yo...-

-Parece que alguien se acerca- Interrumpió el pelirosa con una bate en la mano. Lucy asintió, se levanto del sofá y fue hacía la puerta. Pero antes de abrir, Natsu tomo su brazo y la jalo hacia atrás. Lucy jadeo por la sorpresa y al tratar de soltarse cayó al suelo con fuerza. Natsu algo preocupado quedo en cuclillas y reviso si Lucy estaba bien. No fue su intención derribar a Lucy. Fue por instinto. Él sabía que ese "alguien" ya no era un humano, no iba a permitir que lastimaran a la pequeña o a la rubia. No mientras él estuviera con ellas. ¿Porqué lo hacía? Ni él sabía la razón. Tal vez para sentirse mejor con él mismo al no haber podido salvarla. Tal vez salvando a estas dos chicas no sentiría esa culpabilidad que hace tres horas lo estuvo atormentando.

-¿Porqué hiciste eso? Me dolió- Se quejo la rubia sobando su cabeza por el golpe que recibió segundos atrás.

-Lo siento. Pero no creo que sea lo mejor salir en estos momentos. Ya es muy tarde, lo mejor sería descansar y en la mañana vemos lo que sucedió- ¿Porqué no se atrevía a decirle la verdad?¿Porqué esas palabras no podían salir de su boca? O la verdadera pregunta ¿Porqué se preocupaba por ella? Hace poco tiempo la había conocido. ¿Cómo era posible? y ¿Porqué no dejaba de hacerse preguntas?. Ya le dolía la cabeza.

-No pienso salir. Solo quiero revisar quien se acerca- Aclaro la chica poniéndose de pie. Poso su mano sobre la cerradura pero Natsu bloque la puerta con su mano. ¿Qué se estaba creyendo?- Natsu ¿porqué o quieres que vea?-

-Lucy es peligroso ¿si?. Solo suelta esa cerradura y alejarte de la puerta- Estaba loco si creía que le haría caso. Apretó más la cerradura, la giro y aplico fuerza para abrir la puerta. Cosa que fue detenida por Natsu. Este la miraba algo molesto.

-Ni creas que te are caso- Jalo con más fuerza la puerta. Seguía siendo inútil Natsu la bloqueaba.

-No es buen momento para salir. Todos estamos cansados Lucy- Trato de convencer a la rubia.- No me hagas obligarte a hacerlo- Advirtió.

-Inténtalo- Reto la chica viendo desafiante al chico. Natsu no lo dudo ningún momento. Acomodo sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la subió a su hombro. Cargándola como un costal. Lucy gritaba y pataleaba, pero Natsu solo la llevo a la parte superior de la casa lanzándola en la cama de la primera habitación que encontró. -¿Pero que coño?-

-Te lo advertí y tú me desafiaste. No me gusta que una chiquilla como tú me desafíe- Hablo serio. Eso molesto a Lucy.

-¿Chiquilla? Para tu información tengo 17-

-Sí. Y yo 21, así que para mi eres una niña. además ¿no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores? - Miro con enfado a la rubia

-¡Solo son cuatro años de diferencia!. Y no tendría que ser amable con un tipo como tú-

-Lucy-Nee, señor. Ya no pelen- Los dos vieron como la pequeña miraba triste el suelo. Lucy fue la primera en reaccionar, se acerco a su hermana y la abrazo con cuidado.

-Lo siento Michelle- Abrazo un poco más fuerte a su hermana, pero sin hacerle daño. Natsu cruzo los brazos y miro la escena de las dos hermanas. Suspiro ¿qué se lo podía hacer? Tendría que aguantar la tediosa presencia de Lucy.

" _Si, como si eso fuera lo que te molestara"_

Gruño molesto. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy?. Se estaba volviendo loco. Ahora escuchaba voces en su cabeza. ¿Qué más le faltaba?. Salió de la habitación y bajo a la planta inferior. Abrió el refrigerador y busco algo de comer. Tal vez era una casa ajena. Pero eso ya no importaba tenía hambre. Cogió la nata montada, tomo un cubierto e inicio a merendar el postre.

Escucho la madrea de los escalones rechinar. Alguien descendía. Natsu ya se hacia una idea que quien podría ser. Lucy miraba pensativa a la nada mientras bajaba los escalones. EL pelirosa solo ignoro por completo a la rubia, disfrutando la nata.

-¿Qué sucede?- La voz de Lucy volvió a la realidad al chico. Esté se había quedado pensativo por varios minuto. Miro confundido a la chica. Levanto la nata, viéndola como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Nada. Solo pruebo esto.- Dijo con simpleza. Lucy lo miro con molestia.

-No me refiero a eso. Me refiero al por que estabas tan aferrado a que no saliera de la casa- Explico la chica viendo con curiosidad al pelirosa. Mientras él casi se atragantaba con la nata, provocándole carraspear . Lucy lo miro preocupada.- ¿Estas bien?-

-No...digo si. ¿Me podrías repetir lo que dijiste ?- Pregunto inquieto. Dejo de comer la nata, colocándolo en la mesa.

-Dije ¿Qué porqué estabas tan aferrado a...-

-¿Aferrado?¿Yo? No-

-¿Entonces porqué no querías que...?

-No. Yo nunca dije que no quería. Solo pensé que era mejor un descanso.- Explico un poco más tranquilo.

-¿Pero porqué no dejabas...-

-¿Qué salieras? No era eso. Ya te lo dije. Pensé que era mejor un...-

-¡Joder!. ¿Quieres dejarme hablar de una puta vez?- Hablo fastidio la de cabellos blondo. Natsu asintió pausado. - Esta bien. Natsu se que estas ocultando algo. ¿Quieres decirme que es lo que esta pasando?-

-No- Contesto en susurro el chico.

-Bien. Creo que lo dije mal. ¡Me dices de una buena vez lo que esta sucediendo!- Ordeno irritada. Natsu la miraba en silencio, examinando a la rubia. Suspiro cansado. Froto su nuca con duda.

-Esta bien- Dijo dudoso. Aun no estaba seguro de decirle. Pero era lo mejor.

-Entonces ¿qué esta sucediendo?- Pregunto curiosa. Se aproximo al chico preparada para escuchar lo que diría Natsu.

-Bueno... Por donde comienzo...-

.

-Bromeas ¿no?- Rió nerviosa. Natsu negó con la cabeza. ¡No podía ser cierto!. ¿O si?. No, claro que no. O tal vez. ¡Maldita sea!

-Lo siento. Pero es la verdad- Declaro con seriedad . Tal vez Lucy no era la que no estaba lista para saber. Él era el que no estaba listo para contarlo. Sentía un leve dolor en el pecho. Los recuerdos pasaban aprisa por su cabeza. Sentía ganas de llorar. Pero lo lo haría frete a Lucy.

-¿Estas bien Natsu?- Pregunto intranquila. Momentos atrás noto como la mirada del chico se nublaba por la tristeza y desesperación. No le incumbía el saber que le pasaba. Pero quería saber.

-No es nada. Mejor descansa. Yo estaré vigilando.- Aviso el chico, saliendo a las afueras de la casa con un bate en la mano. Ahora que sabía lo que estaba pasando no podría dormir tranquila, estaría pensando toda la noche en esas cosas asquerosas. Aunque todavía no había visto a una, podía imaginar sus rostros horrendos, sus ropas destrozadas y sus cuerpos putrefactos. Su estómago rugió y un fuerte sonrojo paso por sus mejillas. Esperaba que nadie hubiera escuchado eso. Miro el alrededor algo cansada. Tomo el cereal y la lactosa. Tristemente solo sabía como prepararse un emparedado, un cereal y unos huevos. Si. Era ridícula. Estaba acostumbrada a llegar a su casa y tener preparada la cena de mamá...Mamá...¿Mamá?... ¡Mamá!. Su progenitora había desparecido. Y horribles monstruos estaban sueltos allí afuera. No podía ser. Su madre estaba en peligro. Su cabeza comenzó a formar miles de ideas. Su corazón latía como loco y lágrimas incontrolables brotaron de sus ojos. Tapo su boca tratando de ocultar sus sollozos. Su madre... estaba afuera y monstruos junto con ella. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que salvarla.

-Mamá...-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Qué les a parecido?¿Les gusto? Espero que lo haya logrado n_n. Gomen por tardar no era mi intensión. Tal vez este capítulo haya sido un poco aburrido, pero es parte de la historia, no estaría bien si hiciera todo en dos capítulos no tendría sentido apresurar todo sin ningún sentido. Bueno al menos eso pienso yo. Perdonen si hay faltas o errores en el capítulo.**

 **Aika Sakura: ¿Te a gustado? Que bien me hace feliz. Espero y este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Mmmmm... ¿Quién podrá ser? La verdad yo la veo muy fácil (¿sera porque yo la escribí?). Besos**

 **Giuly G: Tu apoyo siempre me reconforta. Me alegra que te haya gustado el desarrollo del capítulo anterior espero y también te guste n_n. Gracias. Saludos**

 **lihowary-chan: ¿Enserio? ¡GENIAL!. Me disculpo por tardar u.u. Esta vez no tengo nada que decir solo que lo lamento. Espero y te guste este cap. Saludos n_n.**

 **¿Comentarios?**


End file.
